One Piece: The Grand Edventure
by Xnoras
Summary: On a small Island called peach creek three boys are going to go on an adventure that they will never forget. Join Ed: The lovable oaf, Edd: The sockhead genius, and Eddy: The cunning scammer on there quest to set sail on the open sea!
1. Chapter 1

**(Deep breathing**... _Ok so i'm going to mess up a lot just be aware of that. I'm not perfect but this is my first time and i will do my best on this first chapter so...i hope you enjoy this. Also this is will be set after Luffy invite zoro and nami on the crew.)_

 _ **Gol D Roger, The "King of the pirates," Had achieve it all. Wealth, Fame and Power had all been his. Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventures throughout the world to sail the seas."**_

" _My Treasure? Why, it's right where i left it…" He said gleefully with a smirk " It's Yours if you can find it…"_

 _ **The world is about to witness a great era in piracy!**_

 **Meanwhile many years later…**

"Run for it!" ? said in fear followed by two others who was following him. The short boy who screamed in terror had jet black hair with three spikes sticking out. He was wearing a blue headband on his head and was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a vertical red striped line on his right side and a diagonal purple striped line on his waist. He also wears blue light pants with a chain wallet on his right hip. On his feet he wears plain white socks with red shoes.

"Eddy I told you sarah would find out that you messed with her dolls!" ? said in a very nervous yet polite tone. This teen was wearing a solid red shirt but on his arms he had white bandages on both his arms. He also wears dark purple shorts but they are held up by a belt with many tools in them. On his feet he wears long red socks and blue shoes. On his head he wears a black ski cap with semi long black hair being exposed out of it.

"No pain for Ed Double D!" ? said in random. The tallest of the three was sporting a long ginger hair and was wearing dark olive green jacket and under that jacket was red and white striped shirt. He also wears baggy blue pants and on his feet are dirty socks and black shoes.

"Quiet both you!" Eddy said as they continue to run from whatever sort of creature is chasing them. Due to Eddy being in the front he was leading the others he eds until he ran ahead for a bit. He stopped to look around until he spots a cave wasting no time he runs in. Not to far behind Ed and Double D looks around for Eddy.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Double D said in concerned fearing the worst.

"Oh no...he has been taken by the forest mutants from the 3rd dimension!" Ed scream not making sense as usual. Just when Double D was about to say something to Ed they where both yanked away in cartoon fashion into the cave. Rustle from the bushes a little girl with long red hair walked by she was wearing a pink tank top with blue shorts and white shoes. "ED! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOT I'LL TELL MOM!" She shouted so loudly almost all the birds flew away.

In the cave Eddy was covering both Ed and Double D's mouth until sarah huffed and walked away. As soon as it got quiet Eddy let go of both of there mouths.

"I think the coast is clear…" He said as he breath a sigh of relief. He was going to walk out until a very parental like tone halted him.

"Eddy! You know full well that sarah would be very upset if you break her dolls." He said in a disappointed tone towards Eddy. Double D was also wiping his mouth with a napkin he had on him from Eddy's sweaty hands.

"Oh can sockhead! It was just a stupid doll! She can always new ones." he said turning around snapping back at the black hat Ed boy.

"I swear we always end up on the other end of the island because of your mistakes"

"What was that?!"

As the two was arguing Ed was just standing there following a file and not talking his eyes off of it until his some sort of shiny glow caught his eye.

"Oh oh guys! Shiny fairy is point me this way." He said in excitement then runs towards the glow. The two other Eds then looks back at Ed who was running deeper into the cave giggling.

"Ed please wait! This place may have many hazards!" Double D said as he ran after him

"Hey where are you going! I'm talking here!" Eddy shouted and followed suit

Deeper into the cave Eddy and Double D was trying their best to keep up after Ed until he stopped and both of them crashed into the tall oaf in cartoonish fashion again.

"Ed you dolt! Why did you just ran off like that!" Eddy demanded but Ed just stood there in silence.

"Hey what am i chopped liver!"

"E-e-eddy…" Double D said with his tone being in both horror and nervousness again.

Just when Eddy was about to ask what gotten into both of them he finally took a look at what they are looking and to his horror he wished sarah caught them. What they all saw was scatter bodies all over the floor. The bodies was unmoving and the faces was in the expression of shock. Move or there was one lone body with his back against the wall. The Eds stood there in horror with there legs trembling. As they was about to scream and run a voice was heard from one of the bodies.

"P-please w-wait…" He said man was wearing the common pirate garb but was wearing a captains hat.

"No way buddy! We are out of here!" Eddy said but before he was about to run he was block off by Double D

"Gentleman wait! This may sound crazy...but i wish to help this man." Double D said still fearful but he sees that the man that was begging them to wait with his hand extending out to them.

"Is that hat too tight on you shockhead! We need to split now!" Eddy said urgently with Ed nodding with him but Double D still didn't move.

"Eddy look at him. He can't even lift his arm without it shake. Please let us help this poor fellow." Double said now in a concerned voice.

"But Double D what if he is a bloodsucking cave moster from the void!" Ed said but Eddy somewhat believes.

"Yeah besides what do we gain from help this guy?" As he said that the man said again weakly

If it's treasure you want...i can give...more than...that…"

The moment Eddy heard treasure his eyes suddenly turned into berri symbols then turns around at the man.

"Well why didn't you say so soon!" He said but turns back around to Double D "If we don't get out of this. I'll blame you until the next market crash!" Eddy said threateningly but all Double D did was smile at Eddy "Thank you for showing your kindness Eddy. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah yeah…" As he said that the eds careful walked around the bodies then towards the man against the wall.

"Please don't suck our blood monster! Ed's blood taste like gravy!" Ed groveled. Right when Double D was about to scold him all the man did was laugh weakly.

"As if i can do much….i've been poisoned…" he said with the eds gasping. Then looks around at the bodies closely and noticed that there is no blood or wounds on them at all. Rather the half eaten food and spilled drinks that fooled them all.

"So...they all crocked from those.." Eddy said as he nervously turned around to the man.

"Yes...please listen to my tale…" As he said that the Eds sat down in front of the man.

"My crew scored big last few nights and we decided to celebrate or big earnings on this island...I let my first-mate gather the food and sort it out to everyone else. At let me tell you one thing we was partying hard." He laughed but was cut off by a cough. The Eds covered there mouths hoping that they won't get poisoned. "But back to the story….all went well...until my men was dropping like flies...one after they other...i didn't eat much but it still made me weak...the only one who survived was my first-mate...take wide guess on who was the backstabber…"

"The onion king?" Ed said randomly with a dopey grin which earned him two odd stares from his two friends.

"Funny...but no...my first mate and he swipe all my treasure and my maps away from me...and i've been sitting here all night enduring the poison but...it seems i don't have much time left…"

"What!" Eddy shouted in anger "You mean to tell me that we just sat here just to know that we ain't getting nothing from this!" He stood as he was ranting until Double D looked at him again.

"Eddy! Don't let your greed get the better of-"

"I did say i have more to offer for you…" The man said cutting off Double D and making Eddy sit back down.

"What i have for you….are these." He said as he opened his coat to reveal three different colored fruits.

One of the first was a pitch black with white lines on the edges. It looked pointed but wasn't sharp at all. The fruit in the middle was a shaggy brown colored fruit and the stem was poking out of the side. The last one rainbowed colored fruit the starts to shine.

"These are known as…..devil fruits.."

"Devil fruits?" They said in unison

"Yes...for who ever consumes them will be granted special powers but the cost is heavily...You won't be able to swim in the sea...forever.."

All of the Eds gasp...well just Double D and Eddy. Ed on the other hand was just drooling at the rainbowed colored fruit.

"Now hang on a minute! You mean the tell me that these are amazing fruits but if we step foot in the sea we are hosed and your just pawning on us!" Eddy said in anger again but Double D just pondered at the thought.

"Sir if i may ask...why us?" He said in a calm manner but was wary at fruits. He was mostly eyeing the brown fruit due it catching his eye.

"Because i have no use for them...given that i'm dying...and you small one..you can also...ugh!" Sudden he started to cough harder than before and his last cough started to drip blood. "No..time to explain just take them.." He said suddenly tossing them at the Eds.

Eddy caught the black one but just stared at it in disgust. Double D caught the brown one but nearly tripped in the process. But Ed just open his mouth and caught with his teeth making a loud " **CHOMP"** Both Eds looked at Ed in horror as he started to crew slowly then swallow. His face suddenly twisted in disgust before turning towards them.

"Definitely not butter toest guys…" He said sadly until Eddy leaped on him knocking him down.

"Spit it out lumix! Spit it out!" Eddy yelled desperately for his friend but as Eddy hold his his neck Ed open his mouth which smelled so bad that even some flies around him died.

"Eddy! Ed is turning blue! Cease this he has already-" He was interrupted when Eddy jumped backwards and knocked Double D down with him. He jumped back due to Eds bad breath and Eddy was was so grossed out he jumped away.

"Oh my aching...huh Double D what are you doing on the.." " **CHOMP"** was all Eddy heard when he stood up. Since double was holding his fruit in front of him he accidently ate it when Eddy fell on top of him. Double D got up to say something but accidently swallowed it leaving Eddy jaw dropped. Double D open is mouth to say something but his face twisted is disgust like Ed.

"Ugh...bitter...Wait what am i say?! I've eating something so vile! So dreadful! So..so" He said in a panic before Eddy cut him off. "Of all people sockhead! Why you! Wait a minute.." he look at the man who has been quiet most of the time then shakes him a little. "Hello? Earth to storyteller? Is there a reverse option?!" As he shook the man who was leaning on the wall slide off the wall with a heavy thud..Eddy saw that the life in his eyes was gone and silently cursed so that Double D won't hear him.

"Well...if you can't beat'em...eat'em" He said as he looked as at his black fruit and bit it with a loud. " **CHOMP"**

 **(Phew!** _Well that's it...that's chapter one...i'll only tell you what types of fruit they each have but not tell you what they do yet. Ed: Paramecia. Edd: Zoans Eddy: Logia. You know what...try and guess what they are! Until then brace for the next Chapter coming soon...maybe.)_


	2. Ed on arrival, Pirates storms the island

_(Ok i so onward to chapter 2! I'll be honest i didn't expect people to like it but i guess you all want to see more. Again if i make grammar errors i am sorry. For this chapter the eds are going to show off their fruit powers early and i'm just gonna say this right now. This story is going to be focused on the Eds not the other kids or the kankers. The ages the eds are going to be is around 18 or 19 and one last thing to note there won't be any shipping at least for now so don't count on it. Anywho lets get this started.)_

After finishing their devil fruits the eds walks out of the caved but Double D is most shaken at the fact that not only did they found dead bodies but now he can't swim in the ocean anymore.

"H-how could i have been so foolish! I ruined my one trait that i'm actually know for! Oh the humanity!" Double D cried in dismay until Eddy turned back at him.

"Oh put a sock in it sockhead! Besides what if the old man was lying? Do you feel any different at all?" Eddy question which left double d to ponder for a bit.

"You...do have a point eddy...i haven't felt a change at all" Double stated as he examined himself. True he did ate the fruit but he didn't have any odd abnormalities. He then looked at Ed who just gave him a doofy smile.

"Ed is as normal as newly hatched chicken" Ed said innocently then Double D sighs in relief.

"If nothing happened to us then why do you seem anger Eddy?" he said as he noticed Eddy stomped out of the woods where they ran from sarah.

"Oh i'm not angry Double D in fact i'm more just mildly upset that we just sat down and listen to that old fart mouth other with no "Treasure" Eddy huffed through his teeth which clearly shows he was clearly upset.

"Oh come now at least due to our absence sarah must of forgot our incident." Double D stated as they finally made it out of the woods and into their view of the cul-de-sac.

The cul-de-sac has a large water hole in the middle where ships would anchor in and there was a couple of ships that was there. Most of buildings around the hole are mostly made of wood and has a couple of docks around it. Noise could be heard around the hole and there was the cul-de-sac kids playing around and having a good time.

"Ah...isn't this nice Eddy. Everyone is out and about playing around." Double D said in a joyful tone. Perhaps Eddy might decided to join them but to his dismay he turned to Eddy who had his old scam smirk.

"And plenty of suckers to scam!" He said rubbing his hands to together then snapped his fingers.

"Ed! Wood!" He said pointing to a tree to which Ed salutes to Eddy.

"Okey dokey smokey!" He said then runs up to the tree he pointed at then lifts the entire tree up with his unreal strength.

"Where to next oh pointy one." He said still lifting the tree to which Eddy pointed to the woods.

"Just lay it down somewhere. I just need the stump." Eddy said to which Ed oblogies and drops near Double D who got out of the way in time. He then looked at Eddy with another disappointed look,.

"Eddy! Do you not have any regard for mother nature and you could have hurt someone Ed!" He lectured towards Ed and Eddy. Ed felt sort of bad that he could of hit Double D but Eddy just shrugged it off.

"Oh relax we do this stuff all the time and you are now surprised about this?" Eddy stated to which Double D didn't say anything about it. Eddy who smirked again after Double D went quiet and jumps on stump and clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on the the amazing Eddy!" He shouted which has gotten most of the kids attention.

"What's the docking going on about now?" Said a red capped teen. Next to him was a blonde girl who was interested in what Eddy was doing

"Oh come on Kev it might be pretty cool. Besides it's been a while since he's done his scams." The girl said then blue hair teen walks in ahead of her.

"Go-go Nazz girl is right. Rolf does miss the Ed-boys little shows." Rolf stated in interest after him was a boy with small hair and was holding a plank of wood with him. He excitedly were the Eddy was.

"This will be a hoot huh plank!" He said to the wood who had a red smiley face and was drawn with blue eyes. After him was the returning sarah and a boy with blue shirt and blonde hair.

"This better be good right jimmy?…" Sarah grumbled but the blonde boy just stayed close to her a bit.

"I think it will fine he promise that he won't go that far like last time." Jimmy said in a timid tone. As all the cul-de-sac kids gather around Eddy clears his throat again.

"Now that i've gotten all of your attention the amazing Eddy with show how to….." He said then he turns around pulls out the doll he swiped from sarah's room but it was different so that sarah won't recognize it. It was mostly doodled to look like Ed and after he turns around he pulled at the doll. "Voodoo!" He said but noticed that the kids looks unamused.

"Uhh...Eddy it looks like they aren't like me?" Ed said but Eddy didn't give up that easily.

"Ok then watch this!" As he was about to mess with there a sudden explosion near the island. Everyone looked in the direction of where it came from until the smoke clear and over the water was a small pirate ship. The ship docked itself in the water and had several pirates jumping off the ship. The kids went silent until jimmy finally broke the silence.

"Pirates!" he screamed then runs to the nearest hiding place. Double D who was also scared manage to saying something.

"Oh dear...quick someone call the marines!" he said in a panic and right before anyone can say anything else a gunshot was heard.

"No no...there will be no need for that boy." A slurred voice said and everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice. The man with the smoking gun had many scars on his face. He had an oversized coat and was wearing a very torn shirt. He had torn pants and on his feet was brown boots.

"Now...which one you meet the old captain.." He stated but know one answered for which he shot the in the air again. "Give me a damn answer or do i need to set an example!"

The kids had no idea what they were talking about but the Eds knew who he was talking about but they are too afraid to say something. The man with scars was losing his patients the points his gun at sarah "Fine then i guess i do have to make an example!" he said then fires his gun. Sarah who was paralyzed in fear couldn't move out of the way but someone did. As sarah closed her eyes Ed leaped in front of her and took the bullet for her. Everyone was shocked and horrified but Eddy and Double D was truly horrified when Ed fell on the floor unmoving.

"ED!" everyone screamed as the man who shot him only smirked. As he was about to shoot someone again until Ed simple go up.

"Uh guys. Did i do something wrong?" He said innocently again to everyone but they as well as the pirate just stared at him wided eye and confused.

"U-uh...Ed...what's that on your arm?" Double D pointed out to which Ed looked as his arm and noticed that his arm has green and white color gems around it and on the gems was the bullet that was struck him. At first he was confused then started to grin very widely then jumps off the ground.

"Guys look! I'm the crystal Monster from outer space!" He cheered gleefully but the scared pirate was not happy with this sight then points at Eddy.

"One of you lot shoot the short one!" He said to his men behind him who nods and shots him without hesitation. Eddy made a short yelp and covered his eyes and arms in panic until he felt...nothing? He opens one of his eyes to finds out that he wasn't harmed at all until he looked at where the bullet has shot him and finds a small black hole in his body. Instead of freaking out he smirk and looked back at the the pirates.

"Ha! I guess we have to thank that old man after all!" he said then the pirates back then one of them tries to shoot Double D but to both him and the pirates he side steps out of the way. Double D was most shocked because he didn't move on purpose.

"That...was so slow...but how could i have known that.."Double D said in surprise on the fact that he saw the bullet with his own eyes. The pirates then back up in fear from the Eds

"C-captain...this island has devil fruit use!" The man with scars didn't back up but instead pull out his sword. "Well then if with can't shoot them stab them!" He said as the other pirates brought out there swords as well. As they approached both Ed and Double D back up Eddy however stayed where he was.

"Hey Shovel chin! If you want out of this take everyone to your house! We can handle this." Eddy said with kevin nodding and leads everyone away and to Double D's surprise on what eddy just said.

"Eddy are you mad! I've been a fight in my life and not only that they have swords!" He explained but Ed then stepped up with Eddy.

"They almost hurt my baby sister! Ed must do what must be done!" He said then Eddy looks back at him

"That's the lumox i want to here! Besides sockhead now that we know this devil fruit power is kicking we can definitely handle these clowns." He said to which Double D sighs then stands with him.

"Oh...fine i can't leave you and Ed alone to do something reckless anyhow" He stated and all three Eds watched the pirates carefully as they were getting ready getting ready to charge at them.

"Alright men! Get those brats!" screamed scarred men as all the pirates begin to charge at them while the Eds brace themselves for combat.

 _(Annnnnd that's it. Sorry i had to leave you guys hanging but i think i'll save the fight for a chapter of its own. To answer mpower045 this is not set in episode 1 as i stated its set before its after luffy recruited zoro and nami so there will be a slight chance that they will meet up at the island where ussopp resigns. I will also apologies if the pirates appearing was a little rushed i justed kinda didn't have a good build up idea on them coming and so here they are. Again leave a review on what you think and i will see you next time. Oh and i will give the devil fruits names next chapter so yeah.)_


	3. Edxuse me! Our journey is about to start

_(Heyo Everyone! I uhh...didn't really think this far in on how many chapters I might make with this. I think I might stop at the cipher pol arc but that might take a loooooong while. Also side note still have no idea on what to do with pairings. I was think about making Oc's that might give me more of a headache so i'm just gonna leave it to you the viewers to give me some ideas anyway enough chit chat. Let's get to the action!)_

"I...I don't bloody believe this…" The captain with the scars on his face said in shock as he watched most of his pirate crew getting blown away by the Eds. One of the pirates was crawling the the ground in fear the looks towards the captain.

"C-c-c-captain! Just what in world are they?! You said they ate the fruits! What are they!" He said in panic but in responds the captain just slapped his face.

"Calm down lad...all three of them ate a very rare and ancient devil fruit...you see that short one over there." He said point towards Eddy who strangely isn't taking much damage from anyone, in fact he was perfectly unharmed.

"He devoured the conjure-conjure fruit it be a logia as the name implies he can create anything he can think of…" He said while the mate next him looks confused. "B-but that doesn't sound like a logia type fruit." The captain responds back to him "It's strange but i head the user can temporarily take himself out as in some sort of small pocket world...I don't how to bloody explain it!" His mate was taken aback towards his shout but then points towards Double D who wasn't actually throwing any attacks. He just kept his hands behind his back and was dodging and tripping the pirates that are charging at him. "What about that wimp over there?"

The captain's sighs grew heavy "That would be the Dog-Dog fruit version: werewolf. The boy doesn't seem like to know full well him but i'd hate to see what happens in a full moon." He then points to Ed who is...standing there. In fact the pirates that are attacking him can't hurt him because their weapons keeps breaking and there bullets keeps bouncing back at them.

"That's the Gem-Gem fruit fathom a guess…" His mate then looks at his captain in surprise then back the three. "How'd you know all of this?" The captain looks at the mate "That damn Old captain told me about them. My whole plan was to sell them and make a large fortune due to there rarity but that damn cur lived and gave it to these three clowns!"

As he was in a fit of rage the last pirate goes down to the Eds. Double D look towards Ed and Eddy with a mild surprised look

"My word ..both of you have changed dramatically! Ed you're just so shiny and suddenly so hard to hit...well more than usual." Edd said to the Big Ed he smiled then points to Eddy. "But what about Eddy? He fights like the coat monster from the Evil twelve!" At that comment Eddy just shrugged at his dumb friend "I think i'll take that as a compliment..now for the big bad." They all turn towards the "captain" who look absolutely furious.

"Useless! All of you bloody useless! If you want a job done you gotta do it yourself!" He said as he pull two swords from his back. "I'll show you lot how its done!" He roar as he charges towards the Eds. Eddy gave an annoying sigh as he sees him running towards him.

"Oh give me a break…" Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "What do you purpose we should do?' Double asked with the captain still charging at them. "Oh Oh! I know! I know!" Ed said then stands in front of Eddy and Double D then extends his arms. As he was doing so the captain jumps up in the air and gets ready to aim his blade downward to Eds head. But before he does anything else Eds hands suddenly was covered in a red crystallize state.

" _ **Carbuncle…."**_ Ed uttered before he flexed his arms and quickly pulls them together and claps his hand sending a red shockwave towards the captain. The shockwave was so powerful he was sent flying far away due to him being up in the air already. With one was scream the captain went sailing across the ocean from the powerful clap after a few moments a large geyser of water would appear in the distance. Ed gleefully smiled then finished his words. " _ **...Clap"**_

He turned to his friends still with the same smile "Hey guys I did the thing guys!" Eddy and Double D just stood there with their jaws literally hitting the floor. Eddy was the first person to break the silence.

"Ed how in the world did you do that?! Can you teach me cause that was awesome!" Ed looked him as he was confused at his question. "I dunno Eddy...i just thought about it like my comics..then it just popped." Right when Eddy was about to yell at Ed for how dumb that sounds Double D was just standing there pondering.

" _It just came to him...what if these fruits are telling us something…"_ As he was lost in thought he then look over the see the rest of the Cul-de-sac show up.

"Is it over?" muttered Jimmy. "Seems like it.." Sarah agreed until she noticed one of the pirates move. She about to scream until he said something. "I-Is the captain gone? Is he gone for good?" He said to which Sarah looked around and doesn't see anyone in a captain's uniform so she shook her head. The pirates starts to suddenly tear up and give a smile of relief. "Finally...we are free." She was a little confused until the rest of the pirates gets up and begins the cheer to much the Eds and the kids confusion. "We are free! Finally free!" The pirates cheer. On of them begins to shakes Eddy's hand "Thank you so much! We've been following his rotten orders for a long time! We missed our old captain so badly!" He said still teared up. At first Eddy was going to tell him to go away but then Eddy's eyes lit up with Berri signs.

"Welllll...If you realllllly want to repay us...gemme your ship!" Double D then walks up to Eddy and begins to scold him. "Eddy! There is no way on this Island are these pirates are going to-" "Of course you can have it!" he said which caught Double D off guard. "What? But i don't understand don't you want to be free?" The pirates then looked at each other with guilty looks. "Well...We've all done bad deeds because of him so we all agree to let ourselves be turned into the marines. It's for the best so don't worry us lad" As he said in honest Eddy on the other hand was jumping with Joy. "Sweet! We did it boys! Our own no ship!" he said but before he can run towards it the pirate stopped him for a moment "But...we can't have you have this large ship. It will be too risky for you three to sail on this without attracting attention so we have a smaller boat set up for you." After said that Eddy turned around to look at this smaller dingy on the pier. This caused his heart to sink a little but he quickly bounced back.

"Well can't win them all I guess! Come on boys!" Eddy said as he was about to hop on the but Double D stopped him again.

"Now just wait a minute mister! Yes I agreed to help you fight but I not agree to sail across the ocean! Just think for a moment why do we need to leave the Island!" Double D exclaimed to which Eddy replayed rather bluntly "Because it sucks." "Excuse me?" "You heard me sockhead. Look we have talked about it before. We all want to head and see the world and get rich! Well that's my dream but you still agreed on it. This our one time opportunity!" Just when Double D was about to protest again Ed stood besides Eddy.

"Eddy's right Double D. Just think all the chickens in the world! Oh and the monster! And the food! And the umm..mm.." Eddy placed his finger near Eds mouth to silence him. "You get the point. Come on don't be a sourpuss."

Double D stood there for a moment before he turned around to the rest of the kids. "Ahh don't sweat it Double D we'll hold down the fort." Kevin replied followed up by Nazz "Yeah dude. You deserve a vacation after what you three been though." Rolf stepped to speak after Nazz "Rolf has seen how you fight there for we shall hold off as the same as you have. We have the Urban rangers for a reason yes?" He stated as Johnny and jimmy nodded in agreement. Sarah didn't care at first then looked at Ed for a brief moment then sighs and gives a small smile. "I won't tell mom...this time." Sarah said to which Ed smiled to her. Double D then sighs then turn towards the other two.

"Oh fine. This is a grand opportunity to see the world!" Eddy then takes Ed and Double D's arms and run towards the ship "That's thinking with your gut sockhead!" He said then prepares to set say as the other pirates and cul-de-sac kids starts to wave the Eds goodbye. The all wave back then begins to sail off into the ocean.

"So Eddy which way are we going?" he said to which Eddy simple replied. "Beats me." After those words Double D's expression went Joy to worry.

 _(And that's it for now. I don't know when i might update to a new chapter heck i might need help with that too at some point but I'll get it done. I hope you like the name of the fruits and i decided to hold off another fight scene and just explain what the fruits are and be vague on what they do. Welp now i've said that i'll see you all next time!)_


	4. Land-ho! Usopp Grand Edpearance

_(Hey! Sorry for the delay on the chapter but here you go!)_

After sailing away from Peach creek Island the Eds are quietly sailing across the ocean for what seems like hours or days. All was quiet…

"THIS SUCKS!"

Or not…

"What gives! We've been sailing for like what? Ages? And we haven't found a single Island!" Eddy outburst. There food supply has gone down as they were sailing and they had no idea on where to go or where to stop.

"Patience Eddy. It was your idea to go without a map." Double D said which caused Eddy to pause in silence.

"Well you can guide us right?" Eddy said which caused Double D to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Eddy i'm not a navigator. I can't get us to an island by just the wind. I think we taking a our dream too lightly." Double explained until Ed spoken up behind him.

"You mean that one dream were you had a tail and dogs ears." Ed said which caused Double D to look at him in confusing. "That's...nice Ed" "Oh and I see an island ahead." "That's nic- wait excuse me?!"

As Ed said he pointed to an Island in front of them. To which Eddy immediately head in front of the mast in front of the ship. "Bingo! Way to go monobrow! Wait Is that another ship?"

As he said that there are indeed two other ships heading towards the Island. One was a clown skull and crossbone flag, the other was just a plain old flag.

"Other ships? Could they be pirates?" Eddy said in a cautious tone. They've fought pirates before so he wasn't going to let other pirates get in our way.

"I believe not Eddy. From what I can see there are only three of them. Must be travelers like us." Double D explain which caused Eddy to relax for a bit.

Meanwhile on the other ship. Three strangers are currently discussing on what to do once they reached the island.

"We need to plan things more!" Said a girl with ginger hair. The girl is wearing white shirt with three blue stripes and a orange skirt as well as some brown boots.

"What do you mean?" Said a boy wearing a straw hat. He was also wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue short pants and sandals.

"Are we going to the "Grand line" like this?" The girl replied

"Oh, That's Right! Although uncle cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!" The boy said in goofy like tone

"I'm not talking about the food supplies!" The girl shouted seriously to the boy.

"And we don't have any sake to drink either how boring!" said a green haired man. He sports black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three unbuttons done at the collar.

"Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first!" the girl yelled at the green haired man.

"Oh! What do we do then?" The straw hat boy asked. The girl then brings up a map right in front of her.

"We have to prepare first, and plan for the journeys ahead, there's a village due north. We, should go there first! First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship!" The said explain but the straw hatted boy didn't listen to much of what she said

"And eat some meat! Huh? Hey there is a ship behind us!" He said pointing to the ship the Eds are on.

"Hmm? It's only three so they must be travelers." the girl noted to which the straw hat boy just shrugged and pressed on.

On the Island the three other pitres docked on the island first after a few minutes the Eds shown up in there ships.

"Land ho!" Shouted both Ed and the straw hat boy said which caused each other to look at each other in confusion.

"Hey first time seeing someone with one eyebrow." the boy said pointing at Eds eyebrow while chuckling a which eddy who jumped out of his ship points at the green haired man.

"Oh yeah well i haven't seen anyone with barf colored hair!" Eddy said laughing a little up to which the green haired man glared at Eddy.

"What did you say short stack!" "You heard me barf head!" As the two where going into a big argument the green haired man was suddenly hit in the back of the head by the orange hair women while Double D just pulled Eddy's ear.

"Eddy don't be so rude to strangers." "Yeah Zoro you shouldn't act so rash." They both said as they told or rather forced Eddy and Zoro to apologies to each other. As they were doing so both the straw hat boy and Ed started to laugh at the scene they are causing

"You guys are a riot! Hey my name is Luffy! These guys are Zoro and Nami." He pointing to the others behind him.

"Oh uh my name is Ed and this is Eddy and this is Double D. Together we are Ed Edd and Eddy!" He announced lifting up both Eddy and Double D who was uncomfortable when he picked them up. "Jeez what are we a running gag?"

As the others where getting a long and was tell each other about their adventures above them on top of a cliff was a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue white striped armband on his left arm and has a pair of sniper goggles on his head, He also wore brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath, he seems to carry a yellow satchel which has some sort of tools. Current he just...lounging on a log watching the Eds and the others talk to each other and to have a puzzled at them.

"Hey! Tamanegi, Are those the pirates that you were talking about?" He ask to the left of him. Beside him are three kids. One with an apple like hat named Piiman, One with a skull beanie and has his hair covering his eyes named Ninjin and the other kid to which he is speaking too is a kid with glass name Tamanegi. "That's right! Look, there's a pirate symbol! See that short one looks like trouble!" Tamanegi responded pointing at Eddy. "They don't look scary. Especially that one guy with the black beanie." He said referring to Double D "Yeah! Even the big stupid one!" He said look towards Ed but the tan teen still had a doubtful look on his face.

Meanwhile back down the cliff both Eddy and zoro starts to stretch their bodies due to them being on their ships. "Been a long time since I last stood on firm ground." Zoro said "You can say that again. Man my back is killing me." Eddy replied to which luffy looked at both of them. "Let me guess...you both have been sleeping all the time haven't you?" he said snickering a bit, right when Eddy was about to retort Zoro pause for a moment then looked at the others. "By the way...I just noticed a moment ago.." He points to where the tan teen and the three little boys are. "What are those guys doing there?" As he was pointing at them all them on the log starts to look at them in shock. How did they seem them already? Before the teen could say anything the three boys ran away for he could react.

"Waaaaa! We've been found!" All three screamed then runs away. "Hey! You! Don't run away!" He said but they were already gone. He then slowly turns to the group who was staring him down. He doesn't say anything for a few moments until he suddenly stood tall and firm then speaks in a proud and boombasket tone. "I am the great pirate fleet leader, usopp, who is in charge of the security if this village! I'm also known as "Captain," "Captain Usopp!"

There was a long pause until he started to continue "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!" he said plainly until Double D looked him with a straight face "Pardon but you're lying right?" as he pointed out to which Usopp jaw dropped and looked completely shocked. "Waa! I've been caught!" "See you even said i yourself.." He said sweatdrops "Arghh! Did I just say that? Bad planning! Bad planning indeed!" As he was rolling on the ground Ed and luffy couldn't help but laugh out loudly at him. "Hahaha! You're so funny!" "Hey Eddy! Guys so cool! You have to hear him out!" both then said to which usopp gets back to yell at them. "Hey! Don't underestimate me!"

After that awkward moment has past the Eds and the others along with Usopp head towards a small tavern in the village. As luffy and the others were talking to Usopp the Eds are sitting at the other table eating food. Ed is currently stuffing his face with food while Eddy and Double D are speaking to each other. "Eddy i think we've reached a major problem on out hands."

"And that is shockhead?" He asked as he takes a bite of his meat.

"You see Eddy the sea that we are sailing is going to get rough, and the current ship that we are using isn't going to hold up."

"So what you saying is we need a bigger ship? Ok then go buy one."

"Eddy...there isn't a single ship port near us, even if there was were not even close to buying a ship."

At that comment Eddy drops his food and starts to fume in anger

"What?! What was the point in even coming to this stupid Island! Anyway!" He yelled in frustration! To which Ed tapped Eddy's shoulder which caused him to turn around. "What Ed?"

"The funny man with the long nose said that there is a family at a mansion that has a ship...but luffy and the others what it too." At the comment Eddy looked even more angry until he had idea. Both Ed and Double D could tell because there was a lightbulb above his head.

"Ok so follow me here...what if we...Join them as pirates!" Eddy exclaimed as if it was a good idea to which both Ed and Double D both looked him and said.

"WHAT?!"

Elsewhere at the mansion there was a lone girl looking out the window of her room "uhm...clahador…" she called to her butler "What is it, Kaya Ojou-Sama?" He said respectably. "I want to see Usopp-san…"

 _(Wow that was longer than i thought. Yeah not much happened in this chapter. The Eds meant luffy and the gang as well as Usopp and...yeah pretty much it. I didn't want to type more because i thought that might be too long and to be honest on the next future fight scene i'm having trouble on how i want to go about it with the eds. Especially with Double D and his fruit. But all that shall be worked out soon. Until leave a review on what you think and i'll see you all later.)_


	5. The lying man? Edscussions on goals!

_(Heyo I'm back! I'm sorry if these chapters are taking long it's just...this is harder than I thought or planned. My original plan was to get the Eds up to the timeskip arc and end it there (Sorry for the spoiler) But that's gonna be a lot of dang chapters and i don't want to skip any important bits like i did with buggy that and fight scenes which involves each Ed fight a bad guy separately or together (Another spoiler sorry x.x) but that's hard in itself. It might take longer to pump out chapters since i'm by myself but ya now what...screw it I'll go as far as I can so enjoy this chapter! Oh btw I decided to do ships for the Eds but its not gonna happen early so leave a suggest for a lady for the Eds. I only have one girl in mind at the moment and that is Boa Sandersonia. Which Ed? You figure that out! (Which also implies the Eds are Older than you think) Enough delay though, I don't owe One Piece or the Eds etc, Let's sail!)_

"So...let me just recap for a moment." Double D said as he breathes a small sigh "You want us to join these three "pirates" who we barely know in order to get a ship to sail with them?" He said to which just grinned and nodded his head.

"Pretty smart huh? And if they even pull something. Bam! We knock them out with our powers! Besides they don't look so tough!" Eddy said with a smirk and all Ed did was nod in agreement and gives Double D a dumb smile. Double D however does not look amused.

"Are you mad! We don't even know who they are and what makes you think that I would attack them?!" He exclaimed but Eddy told him to quiet down since they are in earshot range luckily all three of them were talking to the kids they meant earlier. Double D did clear his throat then speaks quietly "Besides we don't even have a goal. All we did was sail and that's it. No future plans or anything and any other fact to point out is that I want to be a marine like mother and father." He explained further to which Eddy gave him the same unamused look.

"Look sockhead I'm well aware that we didn't plan further but that's why we sailed. We did that because this is out dream besides you said it yourself. We have no way of getting off this island since the ship we have isn't up to snuff." He pointed out to which Double D went silent. "Ed likes them anyway. So that option is just a failsafe anyway. Come sockhead you know i'm the man with the plan, Besides this opportunity isn't going to happen again so we might as well roll with it right Ed? ….Ed?" He turned his head to see that Ed sitting next to the table with luffy.

Both of them look at each other then nod before Ed stood up and goes back to Eddy and Double D "Usopp is good guys! He tells a story to a sick girl like mom does to me when i was sick." He said with a small to which luffy overheard and nods "He's a great guy!" Nami nodded her head in agreement at that statemeant "He's been going for a year to amuse her spirits."

"Then it's settled!" Luffy exclaimed then getting out of his seat and points in the air "All right! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!" He shouted in excitement but those words caused to facepalm "No you idiot didn't you say that you'll give up?" Nami pointed to which luffy innocently whistle then turns to the Eds "You guys wanna come? You seem like a fun crowd!"

At that statement the Eds look at each other before going into a group huddle.

"I still don't know Eddy. It's not like I distrust them it's just i'm unsure." Double D whispered

"Your called monobrow. You hanged with them a lot so can we trust them?" Eddy said and waits for Ed to answer to which Ed smiled and replied "One hundred and zero percent guys!" He said to which Eddy and Double D just gave him questionable looks until Eddy broke that short silence

"I'll take it! Come on sockhead!" He said breaking away from the huddle while Ed follows Eddy leaving Double D alone for a while

"Oh...alright beside someone has to make sure you don't cause too much trouble"

And with that the Eds, luffy and his crew decided to walk over towards the mansion. Once they got there they are meet with a large gate but the gate appears to be locked. From the looks of it the mansion doesn't expect visitors today.

"Good Afternoon. Please lend us a ship.." Luffy said at the front of the gate though there wasn't any response. After a few minutes of silents Luffy starts to climb the gate Let's just go in then."

At those words Double D just sighed a little. "Then what was the point of that greeting?" Nami also sighs as he starts climbing it.

"Now we can't stop him." She exclaimed

"Well if we can't stop him we'll just have to follow him." Zoro pointed out to they all climbed over the gate and walked around the mansion until they saw usopp talking to a girl who was speaking to him from her window.

"...Then because of my great powers, They call me…" Usopp paused for a moment then Eddy spoke up

"Hey Captain longnose!" He shouted to grab his attention

"Ah yes Captain Long…Huh?! Why are you all here?" He said in surprise. He's more surprised that the Eds are with them

"Hey Eddy I thought you said you'd be nice?" Ed said turn to Eddy who just shrugged "That is me being nice. Now longnose help our stawhat friend here get a sh-" ''You can't just barge into this mansion like this!" Said a very sharp looking dress butler behind him. He is very slim with glasses and slick black hair. Everyone turns to except for Usopp who turned away instead.

"Who's this guy?" Eddy said then turns to Double D who just shakes his head

"I have not the slightest clue Eddy. But what's more that i heard him come from the mansion. In fact he was talking to someone."

"How can you hear that?" He said to which Double D quickly answered

"It must be my fruit powers taking effect but let's not focus on that now.." He said to which Eddy Nodded.

"Ah Clahador, these people are…" The girl was about to explain but Clahador lifted up his hand to cut her off. "You don't have to explain Kaya, I will ask you about it later." He then turns to the group and gives a stern but polite response to them

"Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?' He said then waits for the group to respond.

"I want a ship!" Luffy spoke but was quickly shot down then turns to the Eds

"I don't recognize any of you? Are you travelers?" He questioned them to which Ed stepped up to answer

"I am Ed! This here is Eddy!" He said then picks up Eddy with is right arm "And this is also Edd! But we call him Double D! And together we are the Eds!" He said holding both of them close to him but Clahador gives them a blank stare before adjusting his glasses.

"Right...state your business or leave." He said then Eddy and Double D pushes Ed off of them. Double D then cleared his throat and steps up to talk to him

"Due pardon the display from my friend but are with that strawhat friend and as well as the others. We are looking for a ship to continue our travels. We were told that this place can grant a ship so we came here but and I apologize we did came in unannounced." He said very properly which caught Clahador off guard for how proper he is but then adjusts his glasses again.

"I see. I'm sorry but i cannot allow that. We cannot just give things away to strangers we barely know." He stated but that angered Eddy who starts to walk up to him

"Hey! We traveled very far with no ports to get to in our small ship! We demand a ship to continue out dream! Come on be a pal would ya!" He shout but it didn't phase the butler at all.

"I'm sorry but hmm?" As he was speaking to the Eds he noticed Usopp then begins to smirk "I moment please." He said before walking away from the Eds. Eddy was taken aback by this then grits his teeth in anger

"Did he just...Hey! I'm talking to you!." He was about to walk up to him but Ed stopped him by grabbing his shoulder which caused him to be angry at him "What are you doing monobrow! I'm going to give that jerk piece of my mind!" To which Double D spoke up

"Eddy that wouldn't be wise and given how he is i don't think he will give us a ship no matter how many times we ask."

"So...back to square one?" He to which Double D nods his head "I'm afraid so…"

Before Eddy was about to say anything there was a loud thud sound. The Eds turns around only to see Clahador on the ground with a large bruises on his face. The reactions on the Eds are supposed for Eddy, Shocked from Double D, and stunned by Ed. On the floor Clahador struggles to get up ground. Clearly dazed from the punch.

"Uh...grh! See...your so violent! Like father like son!" He said spitting out some of the blood from that punch and fixing his glasses

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted in anger "I'm proud that my dad was a pirate! I'm proud that he's a brave that he was a brave warrior of the sea! Your right that i like to lie! But I'm the son of pirate! You can't change that!" He said in anger! The Eds can see the fury in Usopp's eyes as if he was a different man while luffy and his friends remained unchanged. As the Eds stood there looking at him in silence Double D broke the silence.

"Gentlemen I think we have gotten into a grave situation at the moment…"

 _(And with that it's over! Now I am being a bit slow with this but its gonna speed up in the next chapter and how fights is going to be played out is like i explained before. Each Ed gets one man. The strawhats will not be involved and will have there fights happen outside of their fights. Which saves me a headache and gives me more time to right out the fights. This also means that Edd and Eddy will be showing off their powers. This time its Double D's time to shine. I did foreshadow what it's going to be in the last chapter in case you missed it but I'm going to leave it at this. Don't forget to leave a review, leave a suggestion (Please do) and start giving me ideas for the ships for Eds. Must stress again it won't start until much later on in the story.)_


	6. Tension has Edvance! Words from an Ed

_(Hey! I'm not dead or anything I'm just...sort of kinda out of idea. I'm gonna be honest I should of skipped this part of the arc because at least for me it's hard to slot in the Eds on this part because not a lot is happening. Of course it is my choice to speed things up or not but I want to make this enjoyable and it staying true to the story. Even though I'm slotting the Eds in it. But I'm not gonna delay any further I'll keep pushing out chapters as best as I can. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor do I own One Piece. On to the story!)_

"Captain…" said one of the Usopp pirates. Clahador was still on group after usopp punched him but he doesn't seem the be harmed at all. In fact all he did was held his glasses and look at Usopp calmly

"You said pirates are "Braves Warriors of the Sea?" Don't twist the truth. It's because you have the kind of savage blood lust." he said with a smirk. At the comment both Ed and Eddy got a little irritated while Double D just remained silent on the matter.

"That jerk. What gives him the right to just talk trash about someone's beliefs. Right monobrow?" Eddy said to Ed who only nods in agreement. Eddy then step up next to usopp and points to Clahador "And who the hell gives you the right to say that? Sure most pirates out there aren't bright but who's to say that all of them are bad. I'm looking at two good one's no...three right here!" He said referring to himself, luffy and usopp. After Eddy made his statement Double D stepped up to speak "Clahador while I understand your view on pirates, saying such harsh words to both Usopp and his father is unacceptable and I cannot stand for that!" After Double D, Ed stepped to say what he has to say next "Ed disagrees with every vowel you have spoken dandy penguin!" He said even though most of that didn't make sense.

Clahador just looks at the Eds gets up from the ground "What would outsides like you know about pirates...then again with how you dress it wouldn't be that hard to make connections." After the comment Eddy walked up to Clahador and grabs him by the collar and raises his fist towards him "Alright that's it! It's my turn to slug him!" "Stop no more violence!" Kayla shouted which halted Eddy from hitting him then looks at Kayla.

"What's the big idea? He's the one that started it." He said then Kayla looks at everyone before coughing a little. "Clahador is just concerned about me...that's why is a little extreme." She said pleading which at first Eddy wasn't about the let go until he got a look from both Ed and Double D. He then scoffs then let's go of him leaving Clahador to glare at everyone.

"Get the hell out of here! Savages aren't welcome here! I'll let you off with a warning but don't come back here ever again!" He shouted towards the group. Usopp just turns around a leaves without saying a word, leaving the others behind. The usopp pirates then turns and yells towards Clahador along with Luffy and Ed. After Clahador then tells them to leave again leaving the two other Eds, Nami, and zoro had to drag everyone away.

Only a few hours later everyone decided to rest along the path near the village. Everyone expect Eddy and luffy aren't present. "So..where is luffy?" Nami asked to zoro who was leaning against the fence "He went chasing that captain. I think Eddy went after him too." He then towards the other two Eds who was setting next to the usopp pirates. "So what's your motive? You could of just left right then and there." He asked to both of them, Mostly to Double D since Ed was too busy talking to the kids. Double D cleared his throat and looks towards both Zoro and Nami.

"Well it's complicated..and a tab bit long." As he sat down to explain meanwhile at the shore Usopp was setting alone look at the shore well he was alone until Luffy popped in out of nowhere

"Hi!" He said hanging upside down from a tree which surprised Usopp "Waah! Why can't you be more normal?!" As he was yelling at Usopp Eddy came yelling behind him. "Hey longnose! What the heck are you doing here?!"

As Eddy ran towards both of them Usopp looked at both Luffy and Eddy "What in the world is with you two?" At that comment luffy just started snickering while Eddy just crossed his arms.

"I should be asking you that longnose. You got really antsy at that butler. I mean being a pirate is cool and all but-" "That's because his dad is a pirate!" Luffy said cutting Eddy off. At that comment Usopp looked at luffy in surprise "How on? You know my dad?"

Both Luffy and Eddy sat down on the shore next to Usopp. Eddy himself wondered why he was here in the first place. He wasn't that worried about Usopp but hearing how he felt about pirates does have his attention

"I've known him since I was a kid! I'm pretty sure he is on Red-haired shanks crew!" He said with a smile. Usopp was about to ask more until Eddy knocked him over. "Hold the phone! You know shanks?!' He exclaimed towards luffy "Yeah! Do you know him as well Eddy?" Eddy paused at that question then sat back down "Well...not personally but my big bro used to talk about him all the time!" Luffy tilts his head as well as usopp from what Eddy said "Is your brother apart of shanks crew? Maybe I've heard of him."

At that question Eddy just turned his head and look towards the shore. His face turned from an interested face more of a somber look "Well..he's not a pirate he sort of works for the navy." This cause Luffy and Usopp to be more confused to which Eddy noticed "On no no! He ain't a marine he just takes jobs from them, that's all. Kinda sucks though since he boast a lot."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Usopp broke the silence "Hey Eddy I want to say thanks for standing up to me like that. Your not as bad as you look." "Huh? Oh nah it was much. That stupid bulter had it com- Hey what's that suppose to me?" He said giving Usopp an irritated look. Which causes Usopp to quickly change the subject "Oh yeah, what's your dream since you defend mine?" Usopp asked Eddy who leaned back and look up at the sky. "My dream eh...well I-" "Huh? Hey its that butler!" Luffy said cutting off Eddy again to which he gave luffy a glare. "Hey! Are you gonna hear me out or...wait he's right." He said looking down the cliff only to see Clahador and a strange man with him

"Jango, I told you not to draw the attention of the villagers, why did you sleep in the middle of the road? Clahador asked sternly to which the strange man who just tilted his hat

"How can I attract any attention? It's not like I look weird or something?" Jango replied. Back on the cliff the boys are laying down an eavesdropping on the two

"Hey longnose you know the weirdo there?" he whisper to which Usopp shook his head. "Nope never seen him at our village.."

"So are all prepared for it?" Clahador asked tilting his glass

"Of course! We can start operation "Assassinate Kayla" Anytime!" jango responded.

Those words cause Luffy, Usopp,and Eddy a look of shock. Eddy who has just reached the second island was already having second thoughts about sticking around to hear the rest. He and the other Eds already rumbled with pirates but this might be much but for some reason he didn't want to leave and he's got a feeling that when he tells the others, they might not leave either.

"...What are those two talking about?" Luffy asked pointed at the two men. Eddy then turned to see Usopp give a very serious look

"I think I've heard that name before...That's right! I think he was a pirate famous for his careful planning before robbing and plundering. But I heard that he got caught by marines three years ago and was executed." Usopp explained. But Eddy was giving a nasty glare towards Clahador and Jango

"Executed huh? Well he looks alive and freakin well to me!" He said gritting his teeth. All three of them were watching Clahador explain his plan towards Jango such as staying with her for three years and forcing her to write the will with Clahadors name. Eddy was the most furious at this scene. At first he could have cared less about this village when he got here but now after staying here meeting Usopp and Ed told him that he tells his stories (lies) to make a sick girl happy. He could stand what this butler was saying. It then he decided that he must convince Ed and Double D to stay.

"Not good...not good at all." Usopp said in pure horror and worry. Right when Eddy was about to get up luffy was already standing up look right at Clahador and Jango with a furious look

"Hey! You two! Don't you dare touch Kayla!" Luffy shouted angrily which gain the attention on Jango and Clahador while dumbfounding Usopp and Eddy

" _Is this guy dumber than Ed?! Why would he expose himself like that?!"_ He thought while Usopp was just stunned at Luffy

"Dumbass get down or they'll see you!" Eddy shouted gripping his shoulder in order to pull him down but it was already too late

"...Oh it's Usopp...and that lad from before. Did you hear anything?" Clahador spoke. Even though it sounded calm there was a hint of bloodlust coming through his voice.

"No! Nothing at all! We just got here! Right guys?" Usopp quickly explain then turns to both Luffy and Eddy. "We heard everything!" They both said in unison to which Usopp gave both of them wide eyes.

At that comment Clahador just sighs and turns his back on them while Jango pulls out a strange ring.

"Heard everything eh? Oh well. You guys take a look at this pendulum." He said then the pendulum starts to swing around. "When I say one two Jango you will fall asleep...one...two." As it was swinging around luffy was staring deep into while Usopp and Eddy had a bad feeling about it. Eddy who has already figured out it to be hypnotism quick ducked down and looked away due to one of his many failed scams dealing with hypnotism which gave him some small amount of PTSD. "Jango!" Jango shout while pulling his hat down to cover his eyes

"Hey longnose duck down he's gonna hypnotize us!" He shouted only to see Usopp ducking down in front of him "Way ahead of you!" "Wow he cowers fast..Luffy you too! Luffy?"

Both Eddy and Usopp looked back only to see luffy slow fall down the cliff. Eddy was quick to get up and tries to grab him "Hey! What did I just say moron!" He shouted but then realized that Luffy was already asleep and by the time Eddy reach towards him he already fell down the cliff and falls towards the ground face first. Both Eddy and Usopp left jaw-dropped at the sight.

"Damn..I didn't want to kill him. That fall definitely broke his neck. Well what about the other two?" Jango said then he turns towards Clahador who just stares at both of them

"Don't bother. One's an outsider and the other is a liar. No one will believe their words." he said calmly again as if he is taunting them "Jango, tomorrow morning take the crew to attack the village! Destroy some house to make it look like a raid, then kill Kaya." He said to Jango out loud yet again taunting both of them. As he was doing so Eddy had his fist balled up in pure anger. The only time he felt so again was towards Kevin when he was boasting about his jawbreaker stash.

"That bastard! Usopp go and tell the villagers anyway they have to listen!" "What are you going to do Eddy?" As Usopp asked he shot both of them a glare down the cliff. "As much as I want to kick these guys ass I have to warn Ed and Double D!" Usopp stared at Eddy for a few moments before nodding and running. Before Eddy left he turns around to say one last thing to both of them.

"Hey I may be a con but what your doing Is lower that what I've done. Spitting at his dreams and now taking away his village! Clahador I'll make sure you won't get away with this!"

Clahador gave him a smug smirk then adjust his glasses again "Oh? And why does an outside like you care?" Eddy grits his teeth getting more and more angry.

"Well this outside is going to kick both you and your crews ass! But right now I'm gonna wait." he said turning his back on him before looking back at him "I have a feeling that there is going to be a line." He said before running off

As he was running he kept looking back and thinks back on how luffy was falling. " _That guy didn't even flinch when he was falling. Aside from that thud I didn't hear a crack of bone. Luffy eh? Maybe we don't have to just be tag along buddies."_ Eddy thought as he starts sprinting towards the village to warn the other Eds and strawhats. 

_(And that's about it. Again not much happening yet a bit of a slow pace but things will ramp up in the next chapter. I'll make sure to be active to push it out as best as I can. Remember to leave a review and until next time!)_


	7. Ed-plaining the power of the fruits!

_(Hello I am back! So I have decided to not skip this arc and will continue to go through it. Sorry for not being as active as I said I was. But that might change since I'm fairly confident that I can get past this arc then share what I want to write with the crossover. Without delay here is the next chapter. Oh and I'm going to ask for suggestions for title names. I'm kinda running out of good ones.)_

"...and that's how we got here." Double D said to both Nami, Zoro and the kids. While Eddy was going out to find Usopp Double D and Ed decided to stay behind. Nami and Zoro both look at the two Eds in slight shock but weren't that surprised.

"So you three are devil fruit eaters? To be honest I kinda got a weird feeling from you guys since we met." Nami admitted to which Ed popped up from the tree they were under.

"Oh we got that a lot." he said in his usual dopey fashion. Zoro then turned back to Double D with his hand on his chin

"But you've only eaten it recently, right? Which means you don't know what they fully do right?" He said to which Double D nodded.

"Yes I'm afraid so. The only one that has a remote understanding is Ed." as he said that Nami and Zoro turned towards Ed who was playing with the Usopp pirates by sticking branches on his ears.

"I was a moose once." he said then Nami and Zoro both look back at Double D.

"You might not get far." Nami said bluntly to which Double D just chuckled nervously. Before they could continue talking they suddenly heard loud, fast footsteps on the other side of the path. They all turned and suddenly saw Usopp running towards them. Ed held up his arm to wave at him.

"Hi Usopp!" He yelled but Usopp didn't show any signs of slowing down. In fact he just ran past everyone without acknowledging them "Bye Usopp!" Ed said now waving goodbye to him

"Well I never! It was quite rude of him to run off without at least a wave." Double D said as he saw Usopp run off. Zoro looked back at the path then back in the direction Usopp was running.

"Wasn't Luffy and Eddy with them?" Zoro pointed out to which both Double D and Ed looked at the path he ran from.

"That is strange...Perhaps he wanted to stay at the shore." Double explain to which one of the Usopp pirates spoke up.

"No! His expression is different!" Yelled Ninji

"Something must have happened at the shore!" yelled Piiman

"He's panicking what happened?" Questioned Tamanegi

Just when either Double D or the other strawhats could ponder that last question they all hear another pair of quick footsteps. They all turned to see Eddy running towards them.

"Ah Eddy there you are. Can you tell us why Uso-" Double D said but Eddy cut him off by grabbing his arms as well as Ed's

"You two. Forest. Now! Oh and don't follow us!" He said towards Nami and Zoro. Before Double could say anything he and Ed were yanked off into the forest while Nami and Zoro just stood there confused.

"I wonder what that was all about…" She said as she watches them run off

Inside the forest after Eddy dragged both Ed and Double D he sat down and explained the situation he saw from the shore. Both of the Eds reactions were a mix of fear and panic.

"A-a-a-a-an assasination! E-e-e-ddy are you sure you heard him correctly?!" Stammered Double D.

Even though he "fought" the pirates off back in Peach Creek Island but after Eddy explained what was going down he feared that the pirates they may face might be more calculated than back on the Island. Ed was also fearful because the pirates back at the Island at least hesitantly fought them.

"Does it look like I'm kidding sockhead!" Eddy yelled but then quickly shuts his mouth before looking around to make sure no one is listening in. After he was done looking around he then looks at both the two Eds

"Look...I know I'm asking a lot but-" "Ok Eddy!" Ed shouted, cutting off Eddy who gave him a confused look.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say." Said Eddy

"You mean you weren't asking for us to help?" Ed questioned which caught Eddy off guard

"How'd you-" "Because Ed and I wish to protect this village, and frankly put it Usopp really does care for Kaya." Double D said, cutting off Eddy again.

"Besides I'm happy to hear that you are not doing this for your own benefit." Double D noted before Eddy started to crack a wide smile.

"Are you kidding? Think of all the Berri's we can get! Maybe even a ship!" Eddy said with his eyes being Berri signs. At that statement Double D just sighed at the sight. "I should've expected that."

"Does this mean your gonna fight Double D?" Ed noted which caught Double D off guard.

"I-I...I think I might have too but I've never thrown a punch in my life. I'm a pacifist." Double D explained.

"Well sockhead it's time you break that paci-whatever. Because We need to train up!" Eddy said to which Double D skin turned white.

"Do you mean that I-I h-have to commit into physical commitment?!" Double D stammered

"Yeah..whatever you said, but the one that's gonna push in the right direction is…." Eddy then pointed his finger towards Ed "Ed!"

At the mention of his Ed looked at Double D and Eddy and give him his trademark dumb smile

"Hello!" Ed said in his dopy tone again

"Ed?" Double D question "I suppose you're right, he does have somewhat of a remote understanding of how the fruits work." At that statement Ed's arms starts to shine again and his fingers turns into Ruby fragments

"Oh yeah Double D! I showed those Piiman this one trick where my toes were blue!" Ed said excitedly which led to it being an awkward silence.

"So anyway..Ed hit me!" Said Eddy which caught Both the two Eds off guard again

"But why Eddy?" Question Ed

"Remember those pirates back on our Island? I kept getting shot but they went right through me! I wanna make sure that I can still do it. So come on hit me!" Eddy shouted at Ed who nodded and reeled back for a punch.

"Eddy wait! I don't think that's necessary!" Double D said trying to interject

"Don't worry sockhead just like with those pirates back at home, Ed's fist won't even-" Eddy said until he was sent flying into a tree head first when Ed punched him square in the face. On the tree Eddy slowly starts to slide off of it and now has a large bump on his head a black eye cartoon style.

Double D gasps and quickly rushes to aid Eddy "Eddy! Are you alright? Speak to me!" He said fanning him to wake up.

"Ugh...why didn't it work…" Eddy crooked out as he starts seeing stars from that punch

"Eddy I just did as you told me!" Ed said to defend himself. Double D but his hand on his chin and pondered for a moment.

"Hmm...call this a hypophysis but perhaps due to the adrenaline we felt when we wanted to defend our home you fruit must have had a burst of potential power." Double D explained. It does make a lot of sense since Ed's attack would of gone though Eddy but for some reason it didn't

"So what your saying is I had it then I lost?" Eddy summed up to which Double D nodded.

"Great! Looks like I'm not as invincible as I thought." Eddy grumbled pushing away the bump he had on his head.

"Oh Double D! Don't you have that note that kind pirate left us!" Ed said pointing at Double D's back pocket. Double D then reached for and pulled it out

"Why yes Ed in fact I still do!" Double D said as he was about to read it

"What note? You had a note of our fruits?" Eddy said standing up after that punch

"Well not much of an explanation, more so of a general idea." Double D explained

"How'd they know about our fruits?" Ed chimed in

"I suspect that they didn't. Perhaps their captain might have known..but alas he.." Double D trailed off as his tone was a bit sad. Though they barely knew the captain it was still tragic that he was betrayed by his first mate.

"Yeah...but that was then and this is now! Let's not get hung up and let's keep pushing forward!" Eddy shouted trying to cheer up Double D which it did when he saw him smile. Double D then begins to read the note left by the pirate aloud for both Ed and Eddy to hear.

" _Hey Eds! I hope you're reading this!_ _It's me! The lad that gave you that small boat! Anyway it's not much but I think it's best that I tell you what your fruits are. To the small lad that has eaten the black fruit what you have eaten is the super rare logia fruit called Conjure-Conjure fruit. I'm going by what the name said but with the fruit you can create anything you can think of. But you might be limited."_ Double D read from the note. As he was reading he looked at Eddy, his eyes were yet again replaced with Berri signs.

"Did he just say anything?! And all I had to do was think about it? Bingo! Boys, we are going to be rich! Watch me!" Eddy then extended his hands and started to think about a truck load of Berri's suddenly the palm of his hands and a small black spiral almost like a small void. What he expected was Berri to come out his hand. What he got was instead…..was coal. What went from surprise to suddenly furious Eddy then looked at his hands

"Hey! I said money not coal! Stupid powers!" Eddy yelled at his hands

"I think he lost it Double D." Ed spoke plainly in his dopy tone again

"Perhaps this is what he meant by limited Eddy. Perhaps that's a good thing that It didn't happen" Double D said towards a very upset Eddy

"Yeah whatever...by the way what the heck is a logia?" Eddy questioned

"Well I was getting to that before someone rudely interrupted me." Double D noted while giving Eddy a look to which he retorted by sticking his tongue out at him. Clearing his throat Double D then continued to read the note

" _Knowing the lad he probably tried to make gold or something! Ha that will be a riot to see the look on his face I bet you're wondering what the heck is logia? Well I might as well tell you as well as what Zoan and Paramecia are. From what our old captain tells us is that Logia's are a type of fruit that alters their form into a natural element and manipulates them at will. Now you and me both may be wondering why conjuring counts as logia? Well If you ask me from what is said in the captain's old journal but some people consider that as dark or shadow like and maybe someone will consider dark as an element but that's how I view it. Take it as you will."_

As Double D was reading it Eddy then looked at his hands again at first he was a little shocked that his new found powers were considered dark. He for a moment thought that it was pretty bad. However on the other hand he can create anything. _Anything._ He then grew a wide smirk. Who cares if it was considered evil looking. It's not that he was a bad guy or anything so who cares.

"Ha! Well if I can't make money then I can make something else...I make a profit out of it!" Eddy said excitedly

"Eddy a force of nature!" Ed said excitedly with Eddy. Double D couldn't help but smile at his two friends outburst of happiness.

"Ahem gentlemen I still have more to read." Double D said getting the attention to the other two Eds which prompted them to sit down and listen to Double D again.

" _Alright to the tall lad in the green jacket you've eaten the colorful fruit and the sought after Gem-Gem fruit. True to name like the previous fruit you can produce any type of Gem you can think of. But I don't think you can cover your body with one Gem. To explain what Paramecia are they are a type of fruit that can affect their body, environment or produce substances but they can't alter their bodies too much like Zoans or Logias."_

Ed had a really wide smile after hearing this. It was like a dream to him to be like something from his comic books and he has the fruit to thank for giving him this power. Without fail his hands start to turn into a red rocky gemstone. Just like when he sent that captain flying this seems to be the carbuncle gem

"Woohoo guys! I am a Gem monster from outer space!" Ed said excitedly

Eddy for a split second was going to ask Ed that he could make money with his powers but then realized that he would be extorting his friend like that so he kept his mouth shut on that topic.

"Well monobrow here has a better understanding of what he can do thanks to his dumb comic books." Eddy said with a small hint of envy but he quickly brushed that off.

"Oh oh now's Double D's turn for his fruit!" Ed said pointing at him to which Double D cleared his throat yet again and reads the final page of the note

" _Finally for the lad with black hat who ate the brown shaggy looking fruit you've eaten the mythical Zoan fruit. The Dog-dog fruit Version: Werewolf. Now unfortunately this fruit knowledge is not in the captain's journal but the least I can do is explain what Zoans are a type of fruit that transform you into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. From what I've heard they are most suited for close combat fighters."_

Double D's face went pale as he read on, especially the close combat part meaning that he had to fight up close if he wanted to get some value out of his powers. But the worst part is that he has to figure out how to make his powers work at will.

"I see..so I suppose I am not as fortunate as you both." Double D said, he was saddened that his fruit isn't as easy to learn.

Ed seeing his his friend looking down in the dumps tries to cheer him up by patting his shoulder

"Do not worry buckaroo. You'll be a big strong pupper one night." Ed said yet again in his dopey fashion to which Double D smiled slightly as Ed attempted to cheer him up. Eddy also speaks up to support his friend

"Yeah don't sweat it sockhead! We know that you're smart enough to figure out something hard like that!" Eddy spoke which brighten up Double D even more

"You're both right! I shall not let something as puzzling,cryptic,and vague as this to get under my skin!" Double D said now shaking off the doubt he had with Ed and Eddy giving Double D a small applause

"I on the last page so allow me to finish up." he said then turns to the last page

" _I Hope that this note could be some help to the three of you. I would have told you more but my old captain's journal got ripped apart. Must have been the first mate or something...but I hope that this will be a good nudge in the right direction. Safe travels!"_

As Double D finished reading the note the Eds took a look at each other then themselves. Fully knowing the risk they took when they ate it (albeit accidentally) and now they all have to figure out their powers but they'll figure it out together.

"Hey Eddy. When did you say they were attacking again?" Ed asked his tone from dopey to serious tone. At that comment Eddy looked at the sky and saw how the sun was close to setting

"Tomorrow. They are going to invade from the shore." Eddy stated also sounding serious

"If I may interject with a theory...it's more likely they'll invade from our ships due to Eddy finding out your plans." Double D noted which caused Eddy to nod

"You know what that means. We have until sunrise boys! Hope you aren't planning on sleeping becauses it's training time!" Eddy said cracking his knuckles. He also expected Double D to interject but instead he stood up and had a serious look as well.

"I'm sure Usopp will be happy once we help save his village." he noted

"I'm ready guys!" Ed said getting both Eddy and Ed ready their powers minus Double D but he still stood up and got ready to practice with Ed and Eddy.

"I'm afraid I can be as flashy as you two but I feel as though I can...improvise with so many skills. I can explain it in words but I feel some sort of sharpness with my senses when I begin to fight." Double D said which caused and audible groan from Eddy

"Are we going to do this or are you going to give a speech lesson sockhead." mouthed Eddy which caused Double D to roll his eyes

"Oh very well.." At that each Ed rushed at each other and begins to train as best as they can with there new found powers

 _Meanwhile…_

Somewhere around the island away from the shore there lies a ship with a cat pirate flag. On the ship lies Captain Kuro and Django as well as several pirates behind Django. Kuro then walks up to face his crew before adjusting his glasses

"You guys...thank you for all the help. We haven't meant in three years. When this plan is through, we'll be rich for the rest of our lives!" Spoke Kuro who grin turns into a devious smirk

"Tomorrow morning we'll destroy this Village!" Kuro spoke which roused his crew to loud cheers. With their crew and their captain there is nothing that can stop from tearing the village apart..or so they think..

(( _Man that that felt long didn't it? Yeah I'm sorry everyone for leaving you hanging. Now I'm motivated to continue! This story has gotten me excited all the way to the timeskip which will...take a long time I must admit but I will see it though as best as I can. Some might say that the note scene might be long but I put that in not only for the Eds to get a headstart on their powers since they JUST ate their fruits but also for the readers to get an Idea on what I want their powers do. For Eddy just think of him to be a Green lantern mixed with Alchemy from fullmetal alchemist. While Double D which I will give one hint references a certain old EEnE fan comic. Until then look forward to the next chapter. This time I'll try and update as soon as I can. At least...I hope I can.))_


	8. Hold the front Ed! Defend the Village!

_(Who's ready to battle people? That's right, another chapter! I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to post more often! Now saying this way early! There are going to be some changes within the story but this is the only time it's going to happen in a long while. Another note to clarify some scenes may happen earlier than intended. For the sake of getting past this Arc and getting to the good stuff later on because I have better plans for those than this one. Without further ado let us press onward)_

As the sun rises from Syrup Village we find the Eds sleeping in the middle of the unknown forest of the island. All of them had small bruises and cuts due to the training the other day. They did as much as they could before they exhausted themselves and slept the rest of the days. As they were sleeping a small bird landed on top of Eddy's forehead and started to lightly peak his forehead. The bird kept pecking until Eddy started to stir and swat his hand around his face.

"I...hate birds.." He muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the sky. At first he was just laid back down and dozed off. But something was eating him like he was missing something. Deep down in his head a clock started to tick then after a few seconds realisation starts ringing in his head and he quickly raised up

"Oh crap! The invasion!" he then turned to Double D who was snoozing quietly near a tree. He ran up to him and started to violently shake him to wake up.

"Wake up sockhead! Wake up!" he said as he shook did cause him to open them slightly. He tiredly looked at Eddy before yawning a little

"Attach it specifically to the barsh-niggum abitalluby tim.." He said tiredly before falling asleep again which caused Eddy to hit on top the head to fully wake up

"Ow! Oh good heavens! What time is it?!" Double D shrieked realizing the time. He looked up at the sky seeing the clear sky. "Oh dear! D-d-don't tell me that we've overslept?!" Double D shrieked in panic

"Ya think sherlock! Come on lumox! Get up!" Eddy shouted then walked over to Ed and shook him like he did with Double D but unfortunately it's not as effective on Ed. Ed simply just snored loudly and started talking in his sleep.

"1, 2, buckle my shoe...3,4, close the door.." He said in his sleep as he kept singing about numbers, then something about sticks. He kept humming in his sleep until he reached the numbers 11 and 12 which prompted Eddy to start slapping Ed across the face which in turn hurt his hand due to Ed having a hard face. But those slaps was enough wake up Ed

"Hiya guys!" Ed said smiling despite being slapped by Eddy

"Look alive Ed! We got a village to save remember!" Eddy yell watch caused a brief pause before Ed started to scream in panic

"Oh no! Trouble for Usopp's home! Double D we must move before these bloodthirsty sea cats wreak havoc on maple syrup village!" Ed said in a panic tone. Double D did get up and put his hands near his ears and start to listen out for something.

"Hmm...voices..in the north a lot of them. I recognize Nami and Usopps. Opposite to the north are Luffy and seems that those two won't make it in time!" Double D stated. Thanks to his fruit and the small amount of training they've done his senses has heightened to a large degree.

"If my calculations are correct if we run north from where we are currently It will take us approximately." Double D took a second to run some numbers "About 1 minute!"

Eddy waste no time and starts to run to the coast were they docked there ships

"Shake a leg boys come on!" He shouted as he quickly ran to the shore as fast as he can

"Eddy wait for us!" Double D shouted after him

"Aroogah!" Ed said tailing both of them

Meanwhile at the north shore Usopp was one the ground with his head and face covered in blood. This was the result of a black cat pirate who snuck up on him and whacked him with a stone hammer. Nami was also with him but she's was pretty exhausted after fighting (Well...fighting one guy) The black cat pirate who took down Usopp smirk and slung his weapon on his shoulder

"Heh! Did you really think you guys could stop us?" He said smugly as he and the other black cat pirates walk past him

"Let's go! Captain Kuro is waiting for us!" One of the pirates said following behind him

As the man with the hammer was walking he suddenly felt a snag in his pants. Curiously he looked down only to see Usopp grabbing him

"Huh? You. What do you think you're doing!?" The black cat pirate demanded as Usopp kept clutching his pants. Nami was surprised that Usopp was still conscious after taking a blow like that to the head. The black cat pirate on the other hand had enough of this and starts hitting him repeatedly with his hammer

"Let go of me you idiot!" He demanded

"I-I will never let go!" Usopp croaked out despite being hit repeatedly by his hammer "I will not let you go...because I want the villagers to believe that I'm a liar! And the village will stay peaceful as always!" He shouted determine to not let that man go despite how bloody and bruised he looked

One of the black cat pirates had enough of this farce and decided to pull out his blade and lunges towards Usopp

"I'm gonna shut you up!" He yelled as he was about to plunge his sword into Usopp. However Nami was quick upon the pirate and hit him across the head with her staff knocking him out.

"Damn girl!" Shout a fat black cat pirate and he swings his sword towards her. Luckily she manages to block but he was too strong and overpowers her, knocking her into the cliff wall making a loud audible groan in the process. The hammer wielding pirate then pulls out a sword and points it towards Usopp

"Might as well kill them both." He said coldly. However that thought process was short-lived when he suddenly heard Jango who was all the way down the cliff watching those two fight.

"You Idiots just go and attack the village!" He shouted at the entire black cat pirates at the cliff causing many of them to look at their "captain"

"Did you forget captain Kuro's plan? We can't mess this up!" He uttered to her crew who most of them shook in terror once they realized that they can't mess around.

"Or else he'll kill us all! You hear me, you idiots!" he shouted which caused all the pirates to straighten up and then make a break for it at the top of the cliff

"To the village!" one of them shouted

Usopp managed to find the strength to get up slightly after that beating he took and tried to stop one of them.

"...wait..you...bastards..Don't attack the village!" He pleaded grabbing one of the pirates who in returned kicked him off pretty easily

"You are so damn annoying!" He said after he kicked Usopp

"I beg of you please don't kill the villagers!" Usopp pleaded yet again but it falls on deaf ears

Up on the cliff several pirates made it up and started to snicker at Usopp's plea

"Look at him beg like a baby. I almost feel sorry for him." One of them said

"Heh don't you worry once we kill everyone and grab that money he'll join the rest of them. Just straight ahead and we- What the?" He was sudden distracted by three figures running towards them though it was hard to make out who they are

"They one of us?" one the pirates asked

"Nah must be some villagers. Save us the trouble of hunting some of them down." he snicked but then noticed that they aren't stopping in fact they are picking up speed with each step

"H-hey..they aren't slowing down…" Another spoke

"Well get your swords or guns and get ready to-" As soon as he was going to speak any more to his crew he was meant with a strong straight forward punch, Another has gotten a straight kick right in the face while another pirate gets shoulder tackled by a large man. The force of these attacks not only sent those three pirates flying but several others went flying down the cliff. Usopp who was still down there couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nami herself was surprised but then calmed down.

"What took you guys so-" Nami looked up at the cliff and realized that it wasn't luffy or Zoro but the Eds!

Eddy had a really wide smirk across his face. That punch felt really good to him. Double D was panting really heavily. Despite the training he never felt a rush like that before not only that he...kicked someone for the first time. Technically he was training with the other two so they of course had hold back like them but to put some effort into that kick felt exhilarating to him. Ed didn't have his dopey smile anymore rather a really scary game face going on. Now that he was psyche up to defend this village

"W-what's going on captain Jango..We didn't know they had these kinds of people at the village." One of the injured pirates spoke. Jango himself didn't see this coming. He recognized Eddy but not the other two.

"Woohoo! Did you see them fly boys! I felt like that 1 day of training wasn't needed!" eddy excalmed

"D-dear me there are so many of them Eddy! This more than the last pirates we faced back at home." Double D utter nervously. He did say he wanted to help in the fight but he wasn't that mental prepared

"Prepare to meet your doom! Sea cat's of terror!" Ed yelled stepping up and pointing at the pirates causing many of them to flinch

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nami yelled at the Eds causing Eddy to raise a brow

"What's it look like? We beat up these chumps for trying to take longnoses village." Eddy said which caught Usopp by surprise. He barely knows these three yet they are risking their necks to save his home.

"Wow. You guys are fast. You beat us to the punch." Said a familiar voice. The Eds turn to see both Luffy and Zoro both who are unharmed. They had a relieved looked on their face minus Zoro

"Hey you're alive!" Eddy said towards luffy confusing Ed and Double D

"What do you mean? Oh yeah! I just feel asleep that's all" Luffy explain which baffled Eddy

"You fell asleep?! The heck you fell from a cliff and that's all you have to say?" Eddy question to which luffy just nodded. Zoro walked past the Eds then shot a glare at Nami.

"Nami! How dare you kick down that oil slick!" Zoro yelled at nami

"Oh yeah...Usopp you idiot! You didn't tell me which way is North!" Luffy shouted at luffy which caused Eddy and Double D to face palm

"You mean you got lost for something this major?!" Eddy shout at luffy

" But Eddy didn't we nearly oversleept." Ed pointed out which he was kinda right but Eddy quickly told him to shut up

Jango just silently watches the group banter. He silently tries to piece together what's going with that group.

"Who are these guys.." he muttered to himself

Usopp sat up now that he isn't surrounded anymore

"I didn't know you guys were this strong." Usopp said referring to the Eds. He only meant them at the cafe and had a small conversation with Eddy but that was it.

"Me too! You blew me away when I saw those guys fly!" Luffy said with a wide smile. Zoro looked at the Eds and gave them a small smile as well. They are a goofy group but he didn't expect them to be fighters.

"You bet! We toughen up just for this moment." Eddy said, flexing his arms. But as he was talking a second wave of pirates started to charge at them while they were talking. Luffy noticed and was about to stop but Eddy extended his arm in front of luffy.

"Stand aside boys. I'm about to work the old Eddy magic!" Eddy said then walks in front of the group. The pirates were confused on why he was by himself but they decided to try and charge through him. As they were coming to him Eddy extended right armor and held his hand in front of him. He then placed his left hand on his right wrist. He had a huge grin and started to concentrate and black spiral started to form in the palm of his right hand. The pirates noticed this weird phenomenon an tried to stop but it was too late when Eddy utter his skill

" **Conjure Tommy Gun!"** Eddy shouted then suddenly small black pellets started to fire out of his hand at incredible speed hitting all the pirates at the cliff. Luffy sees this and had stars in his eyes when he sees Eddy shooting the pirates

"That's so cool! How are you doing that!" luffy said excitedly to which Double D clears his throat

"Well you see. What Eddy is producing isn't bullets, but ronds fabricated by his fruit and his desire. He doesn't wish to kill or harm anyone too badly so because of that he creates non lethal weaponry." Double D explained but then realized that Luffy wasn't paying attention

"And I see I've lost his interest…" Double D said to which Ed just pat his friends shoulder

"There there friend of a friend. You'll hatch one day." Ed said attempting to cheer him up

Eddy's shots start to cease and then he sees the pirates he shot were now further down the cliff. With a grin he gets out of his stance then cleans his hands by patting them together.

"And that's how it's done boys heh he he" Ed snickered which earned an applause from Ed and luffy.

Usopp was wide eyed when he saw Eddy's power. He couldn't believe that he just saw a devil fruit in action and Eddy's was something to behold. Jango was also shocked and nervous about what was shown. One of them is a devil fruit user and now he can assume that the other two must be eaters as well. But he quickly straightens up then turns to his crew.

"Hey you idiots! Are you really gonna go down from these fools?" jango said to his betten crew.

Luffy noticed some of the pirates getting up after that barrage they took from Eddy. He was pretty surprised given the fact they were shot multiple times

"Ah! They're still alive! They're pretty tough!" said luffy which caused Double D to sweat drop

"I just said that those were non-lethal shots.." Double D uttered again

Jango then turned to his crewmates and pulled out his pendulum

"Listen! We don't have time to waste here! Since the opponent is strong, we must be stronger…" as he speaks he starts to swing his pendulum. The injured black cat pirates then looked at the swaying pendulum

"Come! Look at my pendulum! After I say "1, 2, Jango" you guys will become stronger! Your wounds will heal! And you will become much stronger than before!" He said to his crew who are looking directly at his pendulum.

Everyone on top of the cliff was confused at what jango was doing. Double D was very puzzled given that hypnotism tricks the mind but doesn't really mend the body

"What does that man think he's doing?" He pondered out loud

"I dunno.." Usopp added.

"It must be hypnotism! He's trying to make them stronger." Nami pointed

"How absurd! Do you actually think that hypnotism will be that effective?" Double D pointed out.

Jango then pulled his hat under his eyes to make sure that he wasn't affected by his own hypnosis.

"One...two...Jango!" Jango utters then suddenly the pirates that the Eds blew away and the ones Eddy shot at sudden look healthy as if their wounds are all gone. There eyes even rolled back signalling that the hypnosis was effective which caught everyone minus Luffy and Ed by surprise

"No way! They were still shaky just a while ago!" Nami said in shock. One the pirates hits the cliff wall just once then a good chunk of it starts to crumble and fall to pieces. The raging pirates roar at the damage they caused and raised there weapons high

"He crushed the wall...how much strength did they gain!?" Zoro said seeing the destruction they caused

"No fooling! They really have been hypnotized!" Eddy exclaimed but didn't back down from his spot

"If just one guy can crush a wall t-then that many guys…" Usopp trailed off dreading the outcome that was about to happen to them. Jango then pointed at the group and yells to his crew

"Go! Kill those peast!" He yelled causing all the black cat pirates to charge at the group. Double D then turns towards Nami and Usopp then points to the top of the cliff to the slope

"Nami! Would you please escort Usopp away from the battlefield! We shall hold them off as best as we can!" said Double D who was also standing his ground with Eddy. Nami nods and carries Usopp on her shoulders and goes up the slope. Zoro prepares to Draw his blade until he notices Luffy and Ed. They are both still and unmoving

"Hey! Luffy! Luffy?" Zoro shouted to him trying to get his attention

"Ed! Now's not the time to start searching for your brain! Look alive!" Eddy said, also trying to grab his attention. Then suddenly Luffy raised his arms high and roared loudly. Luffy's eyes are the same as the pirates from below meaning that he's been hypnotized

"You got hypnotized too!" Zoro yelled at luffy. But luffy wasn't alone because Ed copy luffy's exact motions meaning he too was hypnotized

"I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACARONI!" Ed shouted in his hypnotized state

"Ed you dolt! Don't you remember the last time we got hypnotized!" Eddy yelled at his now tranced friend. Even Jango didn't expect luffy and Ed to be caught so easily

"They're not your average idiots are they.."They both got hypnotized so easily Nami said as she goes up the slope with Usopp. The hypnotized pirates began to bolt towards the group but Luffy and Ed started to run towards the horde completely ignoring Zoro, Eddy and Double D who tried to stop them both.

" **Gum Gum…."** Luffy uttered as he reeled back his arms making an audible stretching noise

" **Garnet Gauntlet…"** Ed also uttered has he pounded his knuckles together suddenly his hards are encased in deep read gems that formed into large gauntlets

" **GATLING GUN!"** The both yell in unison as luffy's arms stretch out and start pummeling pirates at incredible speed and power. Ed wasn't falling behind either and started launching several gemstone gauntlets towards the pirates and at a rapid pace. The pirates even with the boost couldn't even lift a finger against their combine powers.

"M-my word his a-arms.." Double D stutter as witness luffy's powers

"They stretched! Double D! Stretched!" Eddy was also shocked at what he saw. Usopp was at a loss of words after witnessing both Ed and luffy fight. Jango on the other hand was taken aback heavily. He suspected the three Eds being Devil fruit eaters but not Luffy. The hypnotized pair then charges to the pirates again but the pirates decided to turn tail and run away from the duo as fast as they could. Once they made it to the bottom of the shore the pirates dived down on the floor as both Luffy and Ed ran past them. Both of them ran up to their ship and grasped onto the bow.

"H-he's...what's he doing?" One of the beaten up pirates uttered out. Both Ed and luffy grunted for a bit before ripping the bow off of their ship. Jango gasped at this sight while Usopp and Nami cheered for both of them.

"Waah! There, taking off the bow! Our ships are getting destroyed!" a pirate screamed at the sight. The pair turning around and carries the bow towards the pirates with the intent to crush them all

"Stop them captain! They're gonna kill us!" a pirate screamed in terror as they all ran away trying to not get crushed. Jango quickly brought out his pendulum and pointed it at them.

"I'll say "1,2, Jango" and you will fall asleep! One two…" He utter as Luffy and Ed draws near with the bow in there arms

"Jango!" He said and pulled his hat over his eyes. As quick as their powers came Ed and Luffy quickly fell asleep. Ed fell to the side on the bow while luffy was still under it. Even though they were no longer holding the bow anymore it was still falling towards the pirates and landing on the ground causing a massive large shockwave knocking them all down to the ground. Jango under his glasses glared at Luffy and Ed after he put them to sleep.

"Damn brats...Ruined our whole plan. If captain kuro sees this..he'll kill everybody here!" Jango stated

Back on top of the shore there was a look of relief on everyone's face. Thanks to the efforts from Ed and Luffy almost all the pirates down below the shore.

"Ha! Looks like we have it easy boys!" Eddy said with a wide grin

"Hey...his head is squashed under the ship bow!" Usopp said point at Luffy who is asleep under the bow

"Don't worry! He won't die from that." Zoro noted

"It seems that Ed is unharmed as well. Usopp I highly recommend you tend to your wounds." Double D also noted seeing Usopp is injured from his fight. As Double D was going to continue speaking to Usopp his ears perked up then looked towards the bottom of the shore and looked at the black cat's ship. He leaned his ears closer to listen out to these new voices

"Hey Buchi! Come look our ship heads wrecked!" Said a slightly high-pitched male voice

"What!? Wrecked? How did that happen!?" Said a deep yet goofy sounding voice. Double D then turn to everyone

"Everyone. I do think that this bout isn't over. I do believe that they have two members that might pose some trouble." Double D deduced

Jango looked up at the ship and then starts to grin slightly

"Oh yeah...we still have those two. The Nynban Brothers." He said with confidence. With those two the tides may turn in his favor..

 _(And that's it for this chapter! A lot has happened and the Eds caught up with the others to join the fight! If you're wondering why Double D didn't get much action, don't worry he will soon enough! A new chapter will be posted soon so look out for it! Oh again I am open to suggestions for titles and/or techniques for the Eds. See you next time!)_


	9. Update

_(Hey everyone it's me again! I must confess I haven't been getting any sparks of interest in this story so until further notice I'm sorry but this story shall be put on hold for now. I have a huge huge plan for this crossover but for now I until I find that drive it shall be on hold for now. However...I found a new drive for a new Ed Edd n Eddy crossover that I'm sure you'll love)_

 _(I'll give you a hint. It involves a certain rpg with a killer soundtrack, lovable characters and is based off of a real setting. I'll let that sink into your minds. Maybe you can go in search of it for yourself. You might have a certain app for or not who knows? We look up stuff all the time on our phones so it should be easy. But anyways I'll try and get that first chapter written up soon. Until then I'll see you when I see you.)_


End file.
